Yo te necesito
by Nelightbute
Summary: Wanda e Ian son amigos, pero ambos saben que sienten al mas por el otro que una simple amistad, pero que pasa cuando un bebe llegue a la vida de Ian. Que hara Wanda? Podran tener una relacion o dejarlo todo como una simple amistad?


Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego un poquito con ellos.

* * *

Porfin libre era el pensamiento que le cruzaba a wanda por la cabeza mientras conducia su auto hacia su nuevo apartamento. Despues de pasar unos años en la universidad tratando de sacar buenas y vivir siempre con el misma clima arido, por fin haria lo que mas deseara, aunque no era una completa libertad por asi decirlo, era un poco mas de lo que esperada. Sus padres la habian dejado irse a vivir a Seattle,no sola, Melanie iria con ella, pero la habian dejado irse a vivir a su propio apartamento, lo unico que tenia que hacer era ponerse en contacto con sus padres y cuidar a su hermana, era algo simple y que siempre la habia hecho, la diferencia era que no viviria en el mismo techo qur Mel. Y eso era todo lo que pedia, Wanda amaba a su hermana, pero ella necesitaba su propio espacio. Melanie y Wanda Strider eran hermanas mellizas, es decir que eran como gemelas, solo que no se parecian en nada fisicamente; Melanie era de estatura media, menuda pero con cuerpo fuerte, tenia unos lindos ojos azules como los de su abuela materna y el cabello castaño claro, su piel era un poco bronceada por pasar hartas horas jugando al aire libre; por otro lado Wanda era un poco mas bajita que Mel,y era mucho mas menuda, tenia un lindo cuerpo, pero su rostro siempre la hacia ver como alguien menor, era un poco, mas blanca que Mel, y del mismo modo tenia un cabello mas claro y ondulado, sus ojos eran de un verde profundo, como los de su padre. A pesar de ser distintas al ser mellizas por lo general las ,mantenian muy unidas, y el fisico de Wanda ayuda a que sus padres la dejaran sin proteccion, y Mel era la indicada para "cuidarla" aunque ella fuera la que siempre se metia en problemas. Wanda por fin llego a su nuevo hogar, era un apartamento/casa, para entrar subias 5 escalones, entrwbas y habia un pequeño recibidory unas escaleras, al lado derecho habia una puerta que era el armario, al lafo izquierdo s habia una pequeña sala y cocina con un desayunador, las escaleras que daban a dos habitaciones y un baño; en el techo habia una "puerta" para ir al atico, y esa, era la habitacion de Wanda, tenia una vista hermosa y era acogedora, era de pura madera y tenia como todo el lugar un tpque antiguo. Ese dia Wamda no hizo otra cosa mas que desempacar y acomodar sus cosas, llamo un par de veces a Mel, para ver como estaba y si ya habia encontrado un trabajo, ya que a diferencia de Wanda, Melanie seguia desemplada. Wanda habia encontrado un buen trabajo como secretatia en un bufet de abogados, le quedaba a pocas cuadras de su casa y tendria un buen sueldo, ademas de que el horario era excelente. Segun le habian dicho empezaba el siguiente lunes, y al ser jueves, aun le quedaba un fin de semana para acloparse a su nueva ciudad. Los dias pasaron rapidos y ya era lunes por la mañna, Wanda se levanto temprano, se arreglo lo mas formal que pudo y salio hacia su nuevo trabajo, penso en ir su auto, pero una combie no era el auto aduecuado para un bufet de abogados, a si que decidio tomar un taxi. Como siempre o casi siempre ocurria Wanda llego temprano a su nuevo trabajo, el bufet era un edificio de dos plantas, todo en madera, era un lugar muy armonioso y calido. Cuando ella llego habia dos hombres altos, uno erade cabello cobrizo y otro de cabello negro, ambos de piel blanca. Uno de ellos volteo y le sonrio, un segundo despues el chico de cabello negro volteo y Wanda sonrio con timidez.

-Hola, tu debes de ser Wanderer, cierto? - pregunto el rubio

-Si, Wamderer Strider - contesto la pequeña rubia con un tono seguridad que desencajaba con su pequeño cuerpo

-Mucho, Wanderer, mi nombre es Jared Howe, y soy unos de los abogados del bufet -le extendio la mano a Wanda y esta la tomo con una sonrisa -Oh, él es Ian O'Shea el lava platos

-Callete Jared! Eres un.. - Ian volteo a ver a Wanda quien tenia una expresion entre risa y confucion -yo, lo siento, mi nombre es Ian, y tambiem trabajo aqui, soy abogado- Ian le dio una sonrisa a Wanda, y ella le devolvio el gesto

-Mucho gusto, soy Wanderer, y soy la nueva secretaria -ella le dio la mano a Ian y ambos se dieron un apreton de manos

-Bueno Wanderer, en vista de que el licenciado Walter no esta, yo te dare un recorrido por la ofina -Jared le sonrio y con moviento con la cabeza la invito a que la siguiera, Wamda dudo y se quedo en su lugar -Vamos Wanderer no muerdo!

-Un consejo nunca te fies de la palabra de Jared -dijo Ian con una sonrisa burlona Wanda se asusto un poco de estar solo con aquellos hombres desconocido, cuando entro otra persona al bufet, era una mujer alta de cabello negro y ojo marrones

-Dios mio! Dejen a la ponre chica en paz! Es su primer dia y estedes se compprtan como par de idiotas!- la mujer regaño a los hombres y se volteo hacia la pequeña rubia -Hola Wanda, feliz primer dia, y disculpa a este par de idiotas, a veces no saben comportarse -Lily habia sido la chica que habia contrado a Wanda, hacia una semana

- Hola Lily, no te preocupes creo que debo acostumbrar..

-No lo digas! No lo hagas! Y ustedes dos sean respetuosos!

-Ya Lily relajate, no haciamos nada malo, verdad Ian?

-No me metas en tus problemas idiota! -

Ya ya, vallanse a sus oficinas o nose, voy a mostrarle a Wanda la oficina

-Wanda? -pregunto Ian, sabia que se referia a la rubia, el sabia que ese era no era su nombre

-Es un diminutivo de Wanderer, ademas algunas veces prefiero que me llamen asi

-Podemos llamarte asi? -pregunto Jared mientras movia las cejas

-No, definitivamente no, para ustedes soy Wanderer

-tomenla idiotas! Ahahaha ven Wanda, te mostrare la oficina -invito Lily a Wanda y esta acepto, no sin antes dejar su bolso y su abrigo en su nuevo escritorio.

Al escuchar las palabras de Wanda, Ian se sentio un poco descepcionado y no sabia porque, y por otro lado queria matar al estupido de su amigo

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, y si es asi no olviden sus Reviews, se que este Fandom aun es un poquito pequeño, pero amo la historia.

Por otro lado este es un pequeño prefacio o algo asi de la historia

Muchas gracias por leerme y un beso!


End file.
